parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Dimensions (Vinnytovar Style)
Vinnytovar’s Video Game Spoof of Lego Dimensions Cast * Batman - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (LA)) * Gandalf - Little John (Robin Hood) * Wyldstyle - Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) * Lord Vortech - Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * X-PO - Alebrije (Legend Quest) * GLADOS - Eve (WALL-E) * Frodo - XR (BLOSC) * Robin (DC Comics) - Tom (Tom & Jerry) * MetalBeard - Captain Jack Sparrow (POFC) * The Tri - The Wither Storm (Minecraft Story Mode) * The Doctor (Doctor Who) - Conductor (The Polar Express) * Vortech Minions - Hornets (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) The Lego Movie (Vinnytovar Style) *Emmet Brickowski - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Benny - Kamen Rider Fourze *Unikitty - Katy Kat (Parappa the Rapper) *Batman (The Lego Movie) - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (Animated)) *Bad Cop/Good Cop - Wreck-It Ralph *Lord Business - Megamind The Lord of the Rings (Vinnytovar Style) *Gimli - *Legolas - *Gollum/Sméagol - Himself *Samwise Gamgee - *Boromir - *Barlog - Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) *Sauron - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Saruman - *Orc Commander (a.k.a. Gothmog) - Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) *Mordor Orcs - Evil Minions (Despicable Me 2) DC Comics *Superman - Silver (Sonic) *Wonder Woman - Mangle (FNAF) *Aquaman - Bodi (Rock Dog) *The Flash - Johnny (Hotel Transylvania) *Bane - Psycho Black (Power Rangers in Space) *Harley Quinn - Psycho Pink (Power Rangers in Space) *The Joker - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Commissioner Gordon - Earl (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) *Lois Lane - Blaze the Cat (Sonic) *General Zod - Mephilis (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Brainiac - Goldex (Big Bad Beetleborgs) *The Riddler - Kamen Rider Eternal (Kamen Rider W) *Green Arrow - Zig (Zig & Sharko) *Supergirl - Lilly (Alpha & Omega) *Alfred Pennyworth - Jon (Garfield) The Simpsons *Homer Simpson - Grey (Sheep & Wolves) *Marge Simpson - Bianca (Sheep & Wolves) *Bart Simpson - Stinky (Alpha & Omega) *Lisa Simpson - Winnie Werewolf (Hotel Transylvania) *Maggie Simpson - Claudette (Alpha & Omega) *Milhouse Van Houten - *Mr. Burns - *Krusty the Clown - Wizard of Oz *Dorothy Gale - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Scarecrow - Kamen Rider Kiva *Tin Man - Mercury Ranger (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) *Cowardly Lion - Grey (Sheep & Wolves) *Toto - Parappa the Rapper *Wicked Witch of the West - *Winged Monkeys - *Oz - Scooby-Doo * Parappa the Rapper as Scooby-Doo * Sheen (Jimmy Neutron) as Shaggy Rogers * Libby (Jimmy Neutron) as Velma * Trent (Total Drama) as Fred Jones * Gwen (Total Drama) as Daphne Blake * Mummy - Himself Jurassic World *Owen Grady - Tyler Klause (Leo Howard) *Claire Dearling - Keiko Kubota (Kalafina) *ACU Troopman - *Gray Mitchell - *Zach Mitchell - *Simon Masrani - *Lowery - Back to the Future *Doc Emmet Brown - Rick (Rick & Morty) *Marty McFly - Tyler Klause (OC) Chima *Laval - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Eris - *Cragger - Portal 2 *Chell - Susan Murphy/Ginormica (Monsters vs Aliens) Ghostbusters *Peter Venkman - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Abby Yates - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Slimer - SpongeBob SquarePants *Stay Puft - Ultraman Dark (Ultraman Series) Midway Arcade *Gamer Kid - Josh Baldwin (Big Bad Beetleborgs) *Thief - Harry Potter *Harry Potter - Adagio (Rock Dog; OC) *Voldemort - Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) *Hermione Granger - Simone (Sheep & Wolves: Pig Deal) *Ron Weasley - Yellow Ranger (Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Albus Dumbledore - *Serverus Snape - *Hagrid - *Luna Lovegood - Mission Impossible * Ethan Hunt - Ken (Barbie) Gremlins *Gizmo - Flubber *Stripe - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) WALL-E (E-T) *E.T. - WALL-E Fantastic Beasts (Vinnytovar Style) * Tina Goldstein - * Newt Scamander - * Niffler - The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom - Pinto Rappa (Parappa the Rapper) * Bubbles - Claudette (Alpha & Omega) * Buttercup - Skye (Paw Patrol) * Professor Utonium - Winston Deavor (Incredibles 2) * Miss Keane - * Princess Morbucks - * Manboy - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Jemmica - * Mojo Jojo - * HIM - * Archeologist - * Mayor of Townsville - * Allegro - The Lego Batpanther Movie *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Dick Grayson/Robin - Tom (Tom & Jerry) *Alfred Pennyworth - Jon (Garfield) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl - Panthy (El Arca) *The Joker - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Harley Quinn - Psycho Pink (Power Rangers in Space) *Bane - Psycho Black (Power Rangers in Space) *The Riddler - Kamen Rider Eternal (Kamen Rider W) *Clayface - Dragon (Peppa Pig) Adventure Time (Vinnytovar Style) * Finn the Human - * Jake the Dog - * Marceline - * Lumpy Space Princess - Teen Titans Go! *Robin - Tom (Tom & Jerry) *Cyborg - Cyrax (Mortal Kombat 3) *Beast Boy - Gumball Watterson (TAWOG) *Starfire - Honey the Cat (Sonic) *Raven - Simone (Sheep & Wolves: Pig Deal) *Terra - *Rose Wilson - *Mammoth - *Zan and Jane - *Numerous - Sonic the Hedgehog (Vinnytovar Style) * Sonic the Hedgehog - Bodi (Rock Dog) * Tails - Parappa the Rapper * Amy Rose - Darma (Rock Dog) * Knuckles - Solaris Knight (Power Rangers Mystic Force) Beetlejuice * Betelgeuse - Masked Rider Knight Rider *Micheal Knight - Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) *K.I.T.T. - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) Lego City Undercover (Vinnytovar Style) *Chase McCain - Adam Park (Power Rangers) Gallery Profile - Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Bruce Wayne/Batman Little John (Robin Hood).jpg|Little John as Gandalf Cassie mk11.png|Cassie Cage as Wyldstyle Alebrije.jpeg|Alebrije as X-PO ZurgBLoSC.png|Zurg as Lord Vortech Eve wall-e.png|Eve as Glados Wither Storm.jpg|Wither Storm as the Tri Hornets.png|Hornets as Vortech Minions Characters From Franchise Gallery Category:Vinnytovar Category:Lego Dimensions Spoofs